Bad Company
For other uses, see Bad Company (disambiguation). Bad Company (abbreviated as BC) was an alliance founded through a merge of three signatories from the (now-defunct) bloc of the same name. Thematically, Bad Company was a music label. The alliance was governed by the CEO and COO who were assisted in the day-to-day operations of their departments by Directors and Managers. 'History' 'Founding' On December 28, 2017, after weeks of negotiations and preparations, members of R&R, RUM, and Vox Populi began to migrate to the newly-established alliance. The alliance later posted their Declaration of Existence five days later on January 2, 2018. The existing treaties of the constituent alliances with Rose, Ragnarok, Dark Brotherhood, and Guinness were subsequently carried over to the new alliance. 'War with Assassin Order' Just a few weeks after founding, it would soon find itself involved in a war. It was revealed that the Assassin Order were plotting to attack Bad Company and Knights Templar. The two alliances were left with no choice but to cooperate with each other and preemptively strike the Assassin Order. On January 21, 2018, Bad Company officially declared war on Assassin Order, revealing the logs previously sent to them with evidence of AO leader Kastor attempting to collude with an ally and plotting a war against them. BC later declared 21 wars against Assassin Order, with AO later responding with 26 counters. After the first round (in which Assassin Order saw its score halve and its military mostly decimated), on January 24, 2018, all parties agreed to white peace after the current wars expired. The last war expired 4 days later, on January 28. 'Ayyslamic Crusade' On March 17, 2018, Boki, leader of Cerberus, leaked a conversation he had with Squeegee, foreign affairs head of Seven Kingdoms, with the latter warning him that a war against the Inquisition bloc was about to happen. It was feared that a preemptive strike was about to be declared against Bad Company after Black Knights, New Pacific Order, and Guardians of the Galaxy had attacked Knights Templar the next day in response to the leaks, on March 18. This fear was unfounded, however, as Bad Company declared war on Guardians of the Galaxy a few hours later, without being preempted. Just a day later, on March 19, Bad Company members started to get attacks by the New Pacific Order, which led the former to recognize hostilities against NPO. Withdrawal from Vanguard On November 16, 2018, Bad Company announced its withdrawal from Vanguard bloc. Inquisition-Bad Company War Soon after its announcement to withdraw from Vanguard, Bad Company was attacked by The Inquisition and Acadia. Current Government Government History The first two governments were led by a triumvirate before Bad Company switched to a single leader structure from the 3rd Government onwards. 1st Government * Director of Public Relations: Alexio15 * Director of Security: DemonSpawn * Director of Human Resources: Baronus * Chief Brand Officer: sojourner * Chief Security Officer: HannaH * Chief Internal Officer: Duchess Satine (aka Fulcrum) 2nd Government * Director of Public Relations: Alexio15 * Director of Security: DemonSpawn * Director of Human Resources: Baronus * Chief Brand Officer: Peter Quill (aka Dylan Pascua) * Chief Security Officer: HannaH * Chief Internal Officer: Duchess Satine 3rd Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Publicity: Peter Quill * Director of Publicity: Fulcrum * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Charlie Traveler * Director of Human Resources: MoonShadow 4th Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Publicity: Peter Quill * Director of Publicity: Fulcrum * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler 5th Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Publicity: Peter Quill * Director of Publicity: Thrawn (Kevanovia) * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler 6th Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Publicity: Thrawn (Kevanovia) * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler 7th Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Public Relations: Thrawn (aka Kevanovia) * Director of Public Relations: Cynic * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler 8th Government * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Public Relations: Cynic * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler 9th Government ' * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Public Relations: HannaH * Director of Public Relations: Kiloist II * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: Charlie Traveler '''10th Government ' * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Public Relations: HannaH * Director of Public Relations: Kiloist II * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: King Alisdair Eumene '11th Government ' * Chief Executive Officer: Alexio15 * Chief Operations Officer: DemonSpawn * Director of Public Relations: HannaH * Director of Public Relations: Kiloist II * Director of Security: HannaH * Director of Security: Filmore * Director of Finance: Kiloist II * Director of Human Resources: vacant War History Treaties Active Treaties Defunct Treaties Former Blocs Flags Flags used by the alliance for events. vito spooky.png|Halloween Flag made by Vito BC Xmas.gif|2018 Christmas gif Flag AskAlexioChristmas.gif|Ask Alexio version of the above flag as required by the surrender terms of the BC-IQ War BC 1yr.png|First Birthday Flag AskAlexio1yr.png|Ask Alexio version of the above flag as required by the surrender terms of the BC-IQ War Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes. ou2btpN.gif|"Good is good. Bad is better" - BC's first ad IsCixFf.gif|"Lesson of the Day" - ad inspired by Shifty's announcement on Atlas' merge into BC '''Information Important Links *Bad Company Discord *Bad Company Alliance Page *The Worst Kept Secret of 2017 Category:Bad Company Category:Former Member Alliances of The Vanguard